There are a variety of decorative items wearable by a user and these items include wristwatches, bracelets and necklaces. One common construction of these items is that they comprise a band portion connected to a decorating portion which may be a watchcase, a medal, a precious stone or a crystal. The band portion may be in the form of a chain with a number of small loops fixedly connected together forming the band. Due to this specific construction, there is often limited design freedom on such a chain-type band. Alternatively, in the case of a typical metallic band of a wristwatch, the band may be formed of a plurality of links generally fixedly secured to each other and connected to the wristwatch in that they would not be accidentally or easily separable. Adjusting the length of the band of such a wristwatch is often rather cumbersome and would normally require at least the use of a specialty screwdriver and a hammer. Further, there is also limited design freedom on this type of metallic wristwatch band.
The present invention seeks to address the problems associated with adjusting the length of a band, provide an alternative band which may be conveniently connectable with or connected to a decorating item such as a watchcase, provide a type of connection means for use in decorative bands which provides more design freedom to designers or are easily adjustable, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.